Simplify the following expression: ${-3n-7+1-6n}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3n - 6n} {-7 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-9n} {-7 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9n} {-6}$ The simplified expression is $-9n-6$